Heat-Haze Nations
by RavenExpert
Summary: Japan didn't come to the World Meeting, and the reason was because he went missing... on August 15th. The Nations must find help and solve the mystery with the help of one and only Mekakushi Dan.
1. Missing

Heat-Haze Nations

by RavenExpert

Chapter 1: Missing

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT OR HETALIA. I'M JUST MADLY IN LOVE WITH THEM.

**_Currently I'm obsessed with Kagerou Project. I just think that a crossover with Hetalia which is my most favorite will be perfect._**

* * *

"He's not here again?" Germany asked, with a slight anger on his face.

The Nations again assembled for another World Meeting. They were all noisy and incomprehensible as usual, but something was really out of place.

Japan had not attended World Meetings for months.

Some of the Nations had contacted the Prime Minister, but he only replied, "He went missing."

The quote was extremely suspicious. Japan was not the kind of person who would miss meetings like this. He was a competent person.

"Ve... Germany, I'm really worried about him..."

"_Ja_, me too."

The noisiness in the room continued, until someone forcefully opened the door into the meeting room. It was China.

"Hey, guys! Listen to this!"

"What, China? Don't just come in like that..."

"Just listen!" China put few papers and research books on the meeting table. His actions attracted the other Nations inside the room. England and France who were fighting suddenly stopped. America who was laughing just stopped too.

"What are these?"

"These are reports that I want to show you guys." China took a paper and shoved it to Germany, who took it with a slight stern face.

"Hmm. "Missing corpses"? What does this mean?"

China put up a serious face. "Lately, victims of accidents have gone missing. The unique thing, is that all victims died in pairs. One survived, while the other one disappeared. Of course, there are cases that the corpse just disappeared even though they did not die in pairs."

"Then, why are you so frantic about this?" England shrugged. Without much talking, China shoved another paper. Germany took the paper and read the contents. He then went surprised.

"All victims who disappeared, all died in the same day."

...

"August 15th."

...

"G-Germany! When did Japan go missing!?" England frantically asked Germany. The latter just kept on staring at the paper as he replied slowly.

"August 15th."

Everyone in the room went silent. If everything went according to the papers, then Japan might have died in that day... and disappeared.

But where to?

"This is worth investigating, right?" China asked.

"Yeah. But unfortunately we have no clue."

...

...

"Should we go visit Japan's homeland? We might get some clues." America asked.

"Oh, it's a good idea!" China agreed.

Germany put back the paper on the table before he started to talk. "Alright. We'll go to Japan's place to see things through. We'll just have the usual seven. The others, make sure that you kept this thing a secret."

...

* * *

**_A/N: Good enough for a prologue. I hope._**


	2. Blindfolded

Heat-Haze Nations

by RavenExpert

Chapter 2: Blindfolded

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT OR HETALIA. I'M JUST MADLY IN LOVE WITH THEM.

**_Currently I'm obsessed with Kagerou Project. I just think that a crossover with Hetalia which is my most favorite will be perfect._**

* * *

Italy, Germany, America, England, France, Russia, and China.

This usual gang went to Japan in order to find the missing country. The whole government was in uproar, confused and afraid.

"Looks like we won't get anything here." England said, as he stared at running masses of staffs in Japan's government HQ. All seven of them were waiting in the main lobby, but the staffs were just too busy handling things without the Personification around to help. "Any idea what we should do next?"

Germany folded his arms. He had a feeling that they wouldn't be able to ask help from the government, but he didn't expect this reaction. "This is hard. We don't have a clue about what happened."

Despite all the troubles, Italy was able to sleep soundly. Germany just sighed. After a long silence, America suddenly spoke. "Um, guys? I don't know about this, but sitting around won't change a thing. Shouldn't we do some legwork?"

America's suggestion was unusually right. "Amerique's right, but don't expect me to come out and walk. You'll kill me~"

"Just say that you don't want to." England snickered. "Well, I do need some legwork. I'll do it."

"And since I'm bored, I'll go!" America excitedly shouted.

...

* * *

...

The two were meant to find any information necessary to find Japan. However, there should be no way normal citizens would know something that even the government knew nothing about. They were supposed to do something, but what could they do?

They were walking into the crowd, and then to a less-crowded place with America leading the way. "By the way, England? Where should we start?"

"You're the one who suggested this, and yet you don't know? Don't ask me."

"C'mon! This is just an idea that came up on my mind!"

England just sighed on America's jolly behavior, and the latter just laughed.

The laugh stopped when America bumped into...

...

"Ouch!"

"Ugh!"

"Hey, America! Pay attention to where you are-" England stopped when he saw the girl whom America bumped into. The reason he stopped was not because she was pretty or anything, but rather...

_Was she... there when they bumped onto each other?_

England also noticed that her eyes suddenly changed color. She had a long, dark green hair, and had a purple jacket with a red, high-zip sweater inside. The jacket had an iPod design on it. The left side of her pants were rolled up to her knee.

...

"Sorry about that, dude..." America stood up and helped the girl to stand.

"No, it's okay..." She softly replied.

England just stood there, looked at the girl intensely until America woke him up from his world.

...

* * *

...

They went into a rather crowded place, but this time England was more cautious than usual. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"...America, go back to the others' place."

"Eh!? Why should I go back now? If you found something, shouldn't you tell me too!?"

England knew that America wouldn't go so easily, but fortunately (or not), he knew a simple way.

"I've got this weird feeling for a while. It might be ghosts."

"G-g-g-ghosts!?" America soon stepped back.

"Yeah, so uh-"

"A-alright! I'll leave them to you, England...!"

Without talking much longer, America soon ran from that area. England only sighed on just how easy he could trick America just to get away. However, the weird feeling didn't go away. It was not a ghost or anything, but he kept on feeling that he was missing something. Something that should be there, and yet was not there. He turned his head left and right and then walked slowly towards a certain empty space in the residential area.

He was not sure about this feeling, but he needed to make sure. "Hey, come out. There's no one here right now except me."

At first, his calling was not reassuring. Nothing happened in the next few minutes, but in the next minute, someone suddenly appeared in front of him. "Whoa!"

It was the girl who bumped into America earlier. She just stayed silent for a while.

"Now then, I kind of want to refuse that I'm talking to a ghost here. That is quite unusual for someone to have such a small presence. Is that your trait? How about your red eyes?"

The girl kept on the silent act for a few minutes. "I'm not a ghost. I just have a small presence."

"That is something that I said earlier." England stared at the girl's cold eyes. "Then what about those red eyes? I saw them briefly before you changed them back."

As usual, she didn't say anything. "You know, if those red eyes have something to do with people disappearing in August 15th, then I suggest you say something."

This sentence made the girl flinched for a second. It seemed she flinched when "people disappearing in August 15th" was mentioned. "Are you... investigating it?"

"Well, sort of. My friend went missing on that day, and I want to find him no matter what."

Once she saw England's determination, she let out a small breath and then took off the hood from her head. "Are you alone?"

"Hm? Right now, yeah. But there are six people with me. They are not here though."

She paused a bit before muttering. "It seems that your friend is over "there"."

"Eh? What do you mean?" England noticed her weird words.

"I'll explain it later on. I'll be going for now."

"Eh, hey! Don't just diss on me!"

"Then, let's meet up again. I'll bring my friends, so bring your friends too."

"Huh? Uh..."

She put up her hoodie again. "It's Kido. My name is Tsubomi Kido."

"Oh, uh, my name is E-. Um, Arthur. It's Arthur Kirkland."

"Arthur? You're not from around here, huh?"

"Just by my name, you know that I'm not a Japanese, right?"

Kido smiled a bit at England. "Well then, Arthur. Let us meet again."

"Yeah, but where?"

"Bring your other friends here by tomorrow, at this same time. I'll come too."

"Oh... okay then."

Just after England ended the conversation, Kido disappeared right in front of his eyes. Since he thought he should not linger any longer, he left that area towards the government HQ.

...

* * *

...

"You're late, England! Where the hell were you!? What about the ghosts!?" America asked, trying to act tough.

"Shut it down. It's alright." England stepped inside the lobby, into the spot where the Nations were gathering. He cleared his throat before saying anything. "Guys, I've found something about Japan's disappearance. Tomorrow, let us meet here again."

His statement brought light to everyone's faces. "V-ve!? Are you sure, England!?"

"Yeah, I met someone who might know something about it."

"Who's this "someone"?" Russia asked.

"Well, you'll see her tomorrow. Anyway, let's find a place to stay for today."

...

* * *

**_A/N: Ah~ Mekakucity Actors episode 1 is really nice! Though the animation is meh. Anyways, this is the second chapter. I hope you like it!_**


	3. Stolen

Heat-Haze Nations

by RavenExpert

Chapter 3: Stolen

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT OR HETALIA. I'M JUST MADLY IN LOVE WITH THEM.

**_Currently I'm obsessed with Kagerou Project. I just think that a crossover with Hetalia which is my most favorite will be perfect._**

* * *

...

England brought the team to the designated meeting place that he and Kido agreed on yesterday. On the way, the team was getting anxious. England stopped walking for a second to tell them something. "Remember, as long as we're in public, call each other with human names."

"Yeah, I know. No need to worry!" America energetically replied.

After that small warning, they continued to walk until they reached their destination. It was the same place where Kido and he met last time. As he expected, when they arrived no one was there.

"Arthur, you're not teasing us right now, right? I don't see anyone here." China said bitterly.

"Don't worry. Sooner of later, she will show up." He replied calmly.

Few minutes passed and nothing seemed to happen. All they felt was a soft wind flowing on the streets. The atmosphere started to become heavier and even scarier. They blinked once, twice, thrice... and then.

"Ah, you're here."

...

"What the!?" America jumped backwards in shock.

In front of them, there stood Kido with her purple hood on. She was very calm, unlike any others.

"You know, you shouldn't use your power in front of them..." England face-palmed.

"I-I know..." Kido looked away before she spoke again. "Anyway, sorry for making you wait. I'll escort you all to our hideout."

After she said that, she turned away and then started to walk.

"A-Arthur... You're not saying that we should follow her, right...?" America whispered. He was clearly shaking and trembling.

"That's exactly what I want to say though."

...

* * *

...

Kido brought the team towards an old warehouse. Behind that door, eight people were sitting and standing, as if waiting for Kido to come. A girl with orange hair and tied on the side walked towards Kido with a happy face. "Oh, *Danchou! Are they the ones you told us yesterday?"

"That's right. They need our help with something."

"Hee~ What kind of help?" A young man wearing green jumpsuit just smiled.

"About entering "that" place."

Kido's words somehow caught attention of the rest of the members. One of them who wore a red jersey scratched his head with a disappointed look. "Hey, hey... I thought we are done with that already."

"Onii-chan, if you're not coming, then you can stay here."

"If I did that, then my youth will be destroyed by that person..."

_"Oh? I wonder who is that guy, Master~?"_

The person with the red jacket suddenly became flustered when he saw his phone. "Sh-shut up!"

Kido turned her face towards the Nations. "Sorry that it's kinda noisy here."

"No it's okay. We're used to noisiness..." Arthur said.

A young man with yellow cat-eyes who was laughing all the time stopped laughing and then stood up. "So, Kido. Should we introduce ourselves?"

"Ah right."

The previous young man walked towards the group, passing by the orange-haired girl. His cat-like eyes captured the Nations' attention. He looked at them for a second before reaching out his hand.

"My name is Kano. Shuuya Kano. Nice to meet you~" He was smiling. However, it looked more like a smirk.

"O-oh, my name is Momo! Momo Kisaragi!" The orange-haired girl looked happy.

Kido suddenly remembered that she had not introduced herself. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot. My name is Tsubomi Kido. Call me Kido."

"C'mon, Kido! You should have introduced yourself first! You're the leader, after all!" Kano chuckled. It seemed like he was having fun.

"Sh-shut up..." Kido pulled her hood in embarrassment.

The young man with red jersey kept on looking at Kido, Kano, and Momo, along with the Nations in the front door. Rather than looking, it would be more precise to say that he was staring. Without saying much, he stood up with his left hand on his waist. "Hey, how long are you guys going to stand there? If you have something to talk about, then go over here."

"Oh, you're right, Onii-chan. Please come in!" Momo enthusiastically invited the Nations to come in.

...

When all of them sit down, the Nations introduced themselves, of course with their human names. "Alright, that's all from us." Ludwig continued.

"I'm Seto. Kousuke Seto. Nice to meet'cha all!" A young man with green jumpsuit waved at the team with an honest smile on his face.

"I-I'm Mary... Mary Kozakura..." A young girl wearing a blue dress murmured slightly. It looked like she was extremely nervous. She hid herself behind Seto.

"Ahaha... You don't have to hide yourself, Mary." Seto tried to calm Mary down.

The next one to introduce themselves was a short boy with white hoodie. He looked away from the Nations with a smug face. "...It's Hibiya. Hibiya Amamiya."

Next to Hibiya was the person with the red jersey. His face looked as if he didn't get enough sleep. "I'm Shintaro Kisaragi."

Right after his introduction, he clicked on his phone a few times and then showed the Nations its screen. They were confused as to what he was doing, until suddenly a figure appeared on the screen. The sudden appearance surprised them. "Yahoo! I'm Ene~!"

"Whoa! What was that!? A new cellphone feature or something?" America was clearly taken aback.

"It's a long story." Kido said.

There was a long silence after Ene's introduction. Shintaro noticed whose turn would be next, so he spoke to the person who was sitting beside him. "Hey, Konoha. Your turn."

A young man Shintaro called by Konoha was a person who wore clothes similar to a game character. It took him quite a while to notice that he was called. "...Ah. My name is... Konoha. It is nice to... meet you..." He spoke slowly with a pair of half-opened eyes.

"Alright then, let's hear about it." Kido started the conversation.

While the Nations explained their situation, Mary went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. Seto seemed to notice on how many she had to bring, so he helped her out. However...

...

"Hey guys. We got tea here!" He said enthusiastically.

Just when Seto was about to take the tray and bring the tea to the table, he suddenly felt something was clearly wrong. His vision suddenly reddened even though it was just a short moment. In a reflex, Seto quickly put his right hand to cover his right eye. He looked like he was experiencing pain on his right eye. Kano soon stood up and grabbed the tray.

"Kido, can you help me a little?"

"Ah, okay." Kido stood up too to help out.

The two took the tray and brought it to the table. With sweat on his face, Seto slowly turned his face towards the meeting. In a minute later, Seto's expression clearly changed. With his left eye slowly turning to red too, he was trying to hold it up so it wouldn't turn on by itself again. Kano whispered something to Kido before grabbing Seto's arm and left the hideout.

"I-is he okay? I can try curing him if he's sick." Yao asked Kido as he looked at the two of them, exiting the place.

"He should be okay. Kano is with him." Kido replied, but she couldn't cover her worried face.

...

* * *

...

The two exited the hideout and then went towards an alley. Seto sat down as he leaned against an iron fence. He was breathing heavily. He put down his hand which was covering his right eye as it slowly turned back to normal. Kano was standing beside him with his hands on his jacket pocket. "Are you alright now?"

"Y-yeah... Sorry about it, Kano." Even though his eyes turned back to normal, he still didn't have the strength to stand.

"What happened?"

Seto shook his head. "I don't know, but... it was really painful. It was different than usual."

Kano still had his rather serious face, which was actually rather unusual. He didn't have his red eyes, so Seto knew that he was not using his power. "What happened after that?"

"...It's nothing. It might be just my imagination." Seto stood up after he cleaned his jumpsuit from dirt.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I need to confirm it first."

As Kano continued to look at Seto's rather troubled face, he smiled and then started to talk after the small silence. "Looks like there's nothing wrong then. C'mon, let's go back."

"Alright."

...

_Those guys... They feel rather... different. Is my power really telling me the truth?_

...

* * *

_**A/N: New chappy. R&amp;R is most appreciated!**_


	4. Deceived

Heat-Haze Nations

by RavenExpert

Chapter 4: Deceived

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT OR HETALIA. I'M JUST MADLY IN LOVE WITH THEM.

**_Currently I'm obsessed with Kagerou Project. I just think that a crossover with Hetalia which is my most favorite will be perfect._**

* * *

...

Seto and Kano returned to the hideout. Kido soon noticed them and stood up. She walked closer towards the two. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, a-okay~!" replied Kano with his usual grin.

"Sorry for making you worry, Kido." Seto smiled a bit.

Seeing Seto's smile made Kido relieved, at least for the moment. "Well, if there's nothing wrong, then let's return to your seats."

"Alright~ Oh, and what you guys were discussing?" Kano asked Kido before returning.

"Mostly about their missing friend's characteristic. If he is really missing in the real world, then the only place I can think of is "over there". Moreover, the date when he went missing is August 15th."

"It just strengthened our prediction, huh?" Seto said.

"Yeah... Anyway, let's return first." Kido walked back towards the meeting and followed by Seto.

When the two walked passed Kano, he noticed a little bit weird expression on Seto's face. He had a worried face, but it was also a terrified face. At that point, Kano realized something.

_I knew it. Seto must have known something because of his power. Well, if he's not telling anything, then I won't ask anything, but-_

Few minutes later, Kano suddenly heard something on top of his ears. It sounded as if not only his ears, but it also rang on his head. The sound did not sound like anything. It was a voice of a snake. It was a hiss of a snake. His face quickly changed into a worrisome face. Not only worry, but his face also turned into fear. It was as if time had stopped around him.

**_Come out. I have a new direction for you._**

Seto noticed that Kano suddenly stopped walking or doing anything. He became worried in an instant. "Kano?"

His call woke up Kano from spacing out. "H-huh?"

"You look pale. You okay?"

"Y-yeah, don't worry..." He gulped a bit as sweat rolling down his cheek. "Seto, I'll be going out for a while."

"Going out? To where?"

"Don't worry, I won't be long. Tell Kido that, will ya?"

"Okay... But don't do anything weird, 'kay?"

"I won't." Kano soon turned away and walked towards the exit again. Before exiting the hideout, he stopped walking and then gritted his teeth. "...I hope I won't have to..."

...

Kano left the hideout as Seto was looking at his departure. Kido noticed that Kano left. She soon asked Seto, "Where's he going?"

"He said he'll going out, but I don't know where. But he said that he won't be long."

"Well, this is Kano we're talking about, so I think he'll be fine." Kido returned her gaze towards the Nation to continue the meeting.

"Anyway, we have to find a way to enter that Kagerou place you guys are talking about." Arthur said with such a serious face. "We have to find our friend as soon as possible."

Shintaro scratched his head. "I know, but we can't go now."

"What do you mean?" Ludwig asked.

"We need to enter the Kagerou tomorrow, in August 15th. If you try going in today, you'll only lose your lives."

"L-lose our lives?" Feliciano trembled so hard when he heard that dangerous-sounding word.

"We'll explain how to get in, but the operation has to start tomorrow." Kido said.

...

* * *

...

The next day, August 15th.

...

After enlisting the help of Mekakushi Dan to find Japan, the seven Nations decided to stay nearby the hideout so they could do meetings efficiently. In the morning, they prepared themselves for a meeting with the gang.

"So, today will be the day we save Japan, right?" China asked. He seemed to be properly prepared. Seeing on how he considered Japan as his little brother, it would be natural to see him as the most fired up.

"Who knows, but at least today is the day we can track his location." Arthur replied.

As the other Nations were gathering at the lobby, the last Nation finally came by. "Yahoo! Good morning, dudes!"

"You're late, Amerique! Don't make big brother wait for too long! It's bad for my backs!" Francis complained.

"He probably just overslept again. C'mon, let us make haste."

...

As the Nations were walking towards the Dan's hideout, they noticed that they had missed something, or rather, someone. However, they did not have the luxury to be worried or anything. They hurriedly continued their pace.

"Good morning." Said Arthur as they entered the hideout.

However, the hideout's atmosphere was not like the Nations were expecting. They were all over the room. This was not the usual chaos, but rather, the actual chaos. Kido's face looked worried and Seto's face looked the same as well. No, in fact, all the Dan's members looked so different. They all looked worried. Of course, all, probably except Shintaro.

"What's going on?" Yao stepped forward, followed by the Nations behind them.

"Ah, you all..." Kido turned her face towards the Nations, but her face did not seem relaxed at all.

"W-we got a problem!" Momo exclaimed.

"A problem?" Germany asked. Not only he, the other Nations looked curious as well as to what the problem was.

Seto's next sentence surprised them.

"Kano has gone missing."

...

"What!?" Alfred replied.

"W-went missing? How could that happen!?" France asked in a hurried tone.

"I don't know, but since today is August 15th... He might be in the Kagerou."

Hearing those words, Arthur suddenly remembered what seemed to be missing in their group. He looked around his group, only to see that his conjecture was right.

"...Hey, where's Ivan?"

The Nations went silent for a few minutes before continuing.

"Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing him earlier..." Yao replied. "He... was with us yesterday, right?"

"I'm sure he was..." France replied."But, then why he isn't-"

Before France could continue, he was cut off by Shintaro, who was glaring at them seriously.

"There's a lot of possibilities, but considering the two of them missing at the same day..." He paused. "...they could be in the Kagerou."

"I-in the Kagerou!?" Italy asked as he raised his voice.

"But the weird thing is why they both went missing when the rules said that one lives and the other dies." Hibiya cleared his point. "We already searched many places and we still don't know where Kano is."

_"We can worry about that later, guys! We have to find the two of them, wherever they are now!"_ Ene screamed.

"Yeah, Ene's right! Let's go, guys!" Momo sounded fired up.

Arthur looked at his fellow Nations. The others also looked at each others' faces which are filled with confusion and anxiety. "We have no choice. We have to find both of them."

"Ve! There might be clues to Japan's location!"

"Alright everyone. Let's go!" Alfred shouted.

...

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry for taking too long. Here ya go!**_


End file.
